


[Podfic] The Local Gossip

by Hananobira



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Bones have a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Local Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Local Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364821) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Brenda for having blanket permission and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Recorded for the "Gossip" and "Read Drunkenly" squares for Podfic BINGO.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1364821)  
Length: 00:02:41

Paraka: [MP3 (4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Local%20Gossip.mp3) or [M4B (3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Local%20Gossip.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/local-gossip)


End file.
